Est-il le remplacement de son frère ou de leur agneau sacrificiel
by ForeverFated555
Summary: He always believe that he was either his brothers's replacement or their sacrificial lamb. So when he finally gives up his life for someone else what will happen? A person like him hasn't ever died like this so will he come back or will his family see that they can't fix the unfixable. Title means "Is he his brother's replacement or their sacrificial lamb."
1. Chapter 1

The cries of war echoed though the fight. It was 1945 the battle of Normandy has seem have just began, but the truth was that it has been going on for months. The battle started in the early morning and now it was the late evening. The soidiers didn't know but this was the last battle. Germany was about to give up and they would all be able to go home to families who loved them. A young soldier who seemed to be twenty with slender built and some muscles watched as the battle go on. He had a girly face but was handsome. A small nose, plump lips, long eyelashes, high cheekbones, and his hair was wavy and clean even during a battle that had blood, waste, and such in the air and on the ground. His hair also had one curve that would stick right out. He was beautiful but his eyes where the most beautiful violet ever seen. The eyes could be like a meadow flower on a nice sunny day, but now they were cold like the arctic weather. As the young looking man watched the battle he saw another man about to be killed. He remember that this man talked about his wife, kids, and other things. He had a life to go back to and his family needed him. The family remember this man which was unlike the young man's family. He knew what to do as he started to run to the deeper and blooder part of the battle.

"This man is needed and wanted. His family hasn't left him alone like the first settlers did or France, England, America and any other country has done. Besides I have had enough mental and emotion pain to last thousands of years. Screw my life besides I have always been a replacement for my brother." The young man though as he pushed the other man out of the way. The bullet entered though his heart and out again. He fall to the the ground in agony. He screamed as it felt as his blood attacked eachother. He was covered in mud and blood most of it was his blood. The young soldier looked at the bullet he saw that it has poison on it.

"Shit. I might die here." It seemed after he said that the battle was won and the enemy gave up. As everyone went to help the injured, the man he save was standing over him. The man fell on his knees as he saw who saved him.

"Thank you sir, my family will always be in your debt. We have to get you to the doctor and fast. " The man said holding the fallen soldier's hands tightly.

"Stand down soldier, look at what the bullet has on it. Don't touch it though. There is poison on it, Cyanide one of the most deadly posions in the world. Even with who I am, I'm going to die." The fallen dying soldier said with no emotion on his face or in his eyes.

"But but but."

"Shh, I need to you to pass a message to my family. I can feel my life come to an end so listen good and don't speak. I had a feeling something bad would happen so I wrote a letter to all of them. The letters are in a packet in my room and they have names on the letters." The solider started to cough up blood and his breath turned weak. "Tell them I loved them and nothing they did was their fault. I just wasn't my brother, I am just the replacement for him or was the replacement. Sorry I wasn't the perfect replacement forgive me and please take care of my people and eachother. I'm so tired finally after centuries I can get a goodnight sleep." The fallen soldier smiled weakly, closed his eyes, and took one last weak breath. It looked like the soldier fall into a deep, sweet, and lovey dream.

The man he saved started to shake. He let go of the fallen soldier's hands and put his face into his hands. He cried for the soldier and how he wished him a goodnight. He got up, put his arms under his hero's legs and arms, and carried him to the commander's tent. As he got closer he heard cheers and knew that though they won the battle. They have lost something and someone lost the war that was happening inside their soul. He entered the tent and went to the Canadain Commander. He taped his shoulder and the commander turn around. He looked at the body in the man's arms and his eyes wided.

"Is that..." The commander whispered.

"Yes sir it is."

"No, it can't be."

"Sir, he told me that the bullet that killed him had poison on it. He also said that he had letters for them."

"I send word to the others." The man carried the body to a blanket and put him down.

"Messenger boy!" The commander shouted. "Send word to the world powers tell them Matthew Williams the physical form of Canada is dead!"

11111111

Wow dark and has Canada in it the perfect story. If you would like to read more email me or this will be a oneshot. Also Cyanide is a posion that is one of the most deadliest in the world. Once enter in the body it get blinded with iron from bloods cells and cuts off circulation of oxygen. I also found out that Hitler tooks in so perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew something was wrong as I fought with my soldiers. We were trying to beat the Germans and we were winning. As the day ended so did the battle. We won and the Germans are about to give up I just know it. Soon this war would be over and I can get back home.

111111

Ahh the battle is over time to celebrate. As my men and I get beers out and celebrate to victory I feel something wrong was happening again. I look behind me and see a messenger boy come though my tent.

"Can someone show me where Alfred Johns is?"

"I'm Alfred Johns."

"Sir, I'm so sorry." Someone is hurt or worse...is it my boss, Iggy, or someone else? He gives me a letter. I open the letter and start to read it.

Dear Alfred

I'm guessing you don't know who is writing you this letter or you're worried that it's England or someone else is hurt. I'm glad to say it's not Arthur or anyone else important but me Canada your brother. I know you might just throw away the letter away because you forgot about me. Just please read the whole letter before you do that. You see I wrote letters to all the people or nations that I love and care for in case I die. I started writing letters, my will, and other thing when I almost died in the first war I was part of. Brother this letter may seem cold for that I am sorry. You may not remember or love me but I have always cared for you. You were my brother, my neighbor, my hero, and such. You are the strong one, the cool one, and the awesome one. I love you my dear brother and please don't forgert me.

Love your brother aka Canada

I stand there shocked and look at the messager boy, "Is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"NO NO NO, you're lying my brother can't be dead!" For the first time since winning the war for my independence I cried. I drop down on my knees and punch the ground leaving dents. My men tried to get me to stand up and stop crying but it felt as if I wasn't able to move. My body seemed broken, but my voice wasn't as I shouted and screamed no over and over again. No matter how much I screamed nothing I did would helped my brother was died. I may have forgotten him in the past, but I swore I world never do that again. I wish I could go back in time and say I love you at least once more.


End file.
